


Delight Color

by lauHAN



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauHAN/pseuds/lauHAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yoo bertemu dengan Chanie dan mereka menggambar pesawat dan juga kupu-kupu”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight Color

Kang Ji-Yoo sama seperti anak perempuan berumur empat tahun lainnya. Di kamarnya terdapat beberapa boneka, di dalam lemari berwarna biru miliknya terdapat beberapa potong gaun mungil yang imut, dinding kamarnya dihias dengan gambar-gambar lucu dan motif kupu-kupu yang paling dominan.

Yang mungkin berbeda adalah sifat pendiamnya. Ji-Yoo kecil terlalu malu, dan itu lucu untuk orang-orang dewasa sekitarnya tapi tidak lucu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia ingin punya teman yang banyak! Tapi kenyataannya dia susah untuk mengajak berkenalan anak lain yang seumuran dengannya, jadi, tidak, impian memiliki teman yang banyak tidak bisa terwujud untuk sekarang ini.

Dan, sekarang, Ji-Yoo duduk di bangku panjang berwarna-warni di tengah-tengah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan surga untuk semua anak kecil di dunia. Ruang bermain dan ada banyak sekali mainan.

Ibunya menyuruhnya bermain di tempat ini selagi ibunya sedang belanja di mall terbesar di kota ini. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk ikut bermain dengan anak-anak lain. Ibunya ingin dia bersenang-senang di sini.

Iya, Ji-Yoo melakukan semua yang diucapkan ibunya setelah mencium seluruh wajahnya dan menghilang dari balik pintu kaca itu. Dia sudah menjelajahi hampir semua permainan yang ada, dimulai dari perosotan (sebanyak sepuluh kali) sampai kolam bola dan trompolin (kepalanya pusing setelah melompat-lompat selama lebih dari lima belas menit).

Hanya satu masalahnya. Dia bermain sendirian.

Bosan, Ji-Yoo memutuskan duduk di bangku ini, di seberang seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya. Wajahnya menunduk, tangannya memegang crayon merah dan sibuk mencoret-coret buku gambar di hadapannya.

Oh, Ji-Yoo ingin tahu apa yang sedang digambarnya.  Ji-Yoo ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin melihat wajahnya. Ji-Yoo ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Ji-Yoo hanyalah seorang anak perempuan yang pemalu.

Jadi, selama sepuluh menit, Ji-Yoo hanya diam mengamati si anak laki-laki itu.

“Kenapa memandangi Chanie terus? Mau ikut menggambar bersama?”

Seharusnya sekarang Ji-Yoo sudah berlari menjauh dari anak laki-laki itu setelah dengan tiba-tiba dia balik menatap Ji-Yoo karena Ji-Yoo pemalu.

Tapi, Ji-Yoo tetap duduk diam. Perlahan Ji-Yoo mengangguk, malu sekaligus takut.

“Ini. Chanie sedang menggambar pesawat terbang. Kau gambar awan-awannya di sini ya! Ini, pakai crayon biru punya Chanie.”

“Apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Memangnya kenapa? Chanie suka kok menggambar bersama teman-teman lain. Chanie tidak suka bermain sendirian, tapi sejak tadi tidak ada yang mau menggambar bersama Chanie.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Uhm, namamu siapa?”

“Yoo.”

“Hihihihi. Namamu seperti nama boneka beruang kakak Chanie. Poo.”

Ji-Yoo cemberut. Namanya Yoo bukan Poo! Kenapa dia disamakan dengan tokoh kartun beruang gendut itu?!

“Jangan marah, Chanie hanya bercanda kok.”

“Uh. Yoo tidak marah asal Chanie mau kasih hadiah ke Yoo.”

Oh, Ji-Yoo kau masih kecil tapi sudah perhitungan sekali.

“Apa?”

“Jadi teman Yoo. Terus, Yoo mau Chanie gambar kupu-kupu yang banyak buat Yoo, soalnya Yoo suka kupu-kupu.”

“Hanya itu? Chanie mau kok jadi teman Yoo.” Chanie kecil terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, “Tapi boleh gambar ulatnya juga, soalnya Chanie suka ulat.”  (Ulat?! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai benda menjijikan itu?!)

Ji-Yoo bergidik mendengar kata ulat, jijik. Tapi kepalanya tetap mengangguk.

Chanie berteriak, senang. Dengan semangat dia membuka lembar buku gambarnya yang masih putih bersih. Tangannya mengambil crayon berwarna kuning dan mulai menggambar kupu-kupu yang diinginkan Yoo, kupu-kupu yang banyak. Tidak lupa dengan ulatnya, meski hanya ada dua ekor karena Ji-Yoo melarangnya menggambar lebih dari dua hewan itu.

Ji-Yoo tersenyum. Kakinya yang belum bisa menyentuh lantai ketika duduk (dia masih berumur empat tahun, tidak heran kakinya masih pendek) berayun-ayun senang. Tidak apa ada dua buah ekor ulat di kertas gambar itu karena ada lebih dari dua kupu-kupu yang digambar Chanie, teman barunya.

\---------

**#kkeut#**

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> P.S : Terima kasih bagi yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fanfict ini. Fanfict ini juga dipublish di blog pribadi.
> 
> Jika menurutmu fanfict ini terasa aneh, saya mohon maaf. Saya masih belajar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih


End file.
